


Bow for your Queen

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: My Own Characters and their stories [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Collars, Do not steal my characters, Dominant Woman, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Leather, Pegging, Riding, Sexslave, Submissive Male, Whipping, dominantfemale, i have never written a heterosexual story before so please be nice, my own characters - Freeform, slave - Freeform, slaveboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: I'm usually not comfortable with heterosexual stuff but this one will only be about a lady dominating a man, I hope you guys will like it! Also, she's a wolf hybrid and got a 'sex slave' called Colin.------------------------------------





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha opened the door to her bedroom, glancing back at Colin who was crawling behind her like a dog. His black collar was attached to a leash which Sasha was holding to pull her slave with her into the room. Colin had made her bed (just like usual) but it wouldn't be clean for much longer.

"You said something about my customers today..." Sasha murmured sweetly, although her voice always was spiced with some coldness. She worked as a dominatrix, a very well known dominatrix, and dominated others for money - although she owned Colin. She found pleasure in seeing stranger's faces scrunch up in pain as she whipped them, marked their skin with her riding crop or leather whip. 

Colin gulped, following his mistress and he kept his head up so he wouldn't get in trouble by avoiding her gaze. But he was probably already in trouble.

"I...."

"I don't have all day, you good-for-nothing," the werewolf growled, her brown ears  twitching in anger and she yanked on Colin's collar impatiently. 

The human choke and then whimpered:  
"I-I don't think your customers deserves you, mistress! They are s-such wimps, you b-barely get to spank them before they're climax-xing! That's-that's not how to treat a q-queen properly." The man blushed, glancing down for a few seconds before he gazed up again. His eyes drifted up from Sasha's clean, shiny boots and up her slender legs, fully thighs and smaller waist. God, this woman was incredibly beautiful!

A small grin spread across Sasha's lips, and she smirked: "A Queen, huh? You believe you could behave better then, huh?" She sat down on the bed, unzipping her pants which were constructed so she could zip up around her groin and people could get access to her pussy. Not that they often got access, but she always liked some face riding or so. And Colin was the best to assist when she was in the mood. 

Colin crawled closer, eyes moving down to the brown pubes and back up to Sasha's face. Her pubes was just around the base below her belly button, like a little crown. 

"Yes, mistress, i b-believe that I c-can behave better," the man nodded, and he shuddered as Sasha stroked his chin, her fingertips dancing over his stubble and cheek before she withdraw her hand again.  Being pet by her always turned Colin on.  
"Well then, time to prove it," Sasha breathed out through her teeth, showing her sharp fangs before she spread her legs and leaned against the bed, pressing Colin's face against her pussy. The man whined, breathing in the scent of her vagina before he began to mouth at her lips. That wasn't well enough though, and Colin shuddered in pain as Sasha struck him once over his back with the leash she was still holding. "GET DOWN THERE, SLUT!" She growled, grabbing Colin's soft brown hair and she forcefully pressed him closer, groaning softly as he stuck his tongue out.

Colin wrapped his lips around hers, sucking on them while circling her clit with the tip of his tongue, and he arched his back as Sasha slapped him again, but this time as a praise. She leaned over him and smacked his ass with the leash, growling as he was pressed closer and she then pulled away, setting her boot on his chest and pushing away. A sadistic mischievous laugh echoed through the room as Sasha laughed when Colin fell back to the floor and she clapped her hands. 

"A good start. But..." she stood up, her high heels sending sexy echoes throughout the bedroom for each step she took. Her wolf ears was peeking upwards in excitement as she bent down over her slave, the man lying still and not daring to move. Sasha licked her plump lips, chewing on her lowerlip before she reached out her hand and wiped some drool from Colin's jaw. "So sloppy, Colin. Gotta use that spit for my pussy, yeah?"

Colin nodded, blushing as Sasha walked back to the bed and grabbed her crop from her belt, patting the silky sheets with it. The slave didn't have to be told twice and Colin got up on the bed, waiting for his mistress orders. 

Sasha crawled up on the bed as well, grabbing leather restraints that was hanging by the headboard and she tied Colin's wrists together and made sure his arms were stretched up against the headboard tightly. She moved down to the man's legs, and grabbed some rope. When Sasha noticed his legs wasn't spread, she patted Colin's thighs with her whip. 

That was all it took for the naked man to immediately obey her and Colin spread his legs, waiting patiently for Sasha to tie him up properly. 

When his ankles were tied to the corners of the bed and his legs were spread apart, Sasha clapped her hands in satisfaction. She traced her sharp nails up his leg, letting it brush over his thighs and circle his crotch before she continued up to his chest and then-DAM twisted Colin's pink, perky nipple. The man howled out in pain, but Sasha didn't even seem to hear him. She let go of his nipple and threw a leg over his head so she was resting her butt on his chest and with her knees on either side of Colin's head. 

The slave was so turned on, his dick purple and swollen with veins bulging out of it. Oh god, his mighty Queen, this gorgeous untamed creature that could never fully be his, but the only comfort Colin had was that he would always be hers. 

"Mmm.... want this pussy?" Sasha teased, breathing through her teeth and she ground against Colin's chest, her swollen lips and pubes brushing against the slave's collarbone and Colin could feel some of her juice. 

"Yes! Yes please," he pleaded, hands clenching into fists as his cock was painfully hard.  
"Oh yeah?" The dominatrix asked again, moving so she was literally resting on his throat and she could feel his Adam's Apple move against her clit as he gulped and gasped for air.  
"Y-yes! MISTRESS! Yes please!"

Satisfied with that answer, Sasha got up on her knees and placed herself just above Colin's face, snickering lightly. She wouldn't give it to him so easily. 

"Come and get it. Come and get it, if you REALLY want it."

She wiggled her ass softly, smirking as Colin had to use all his strength to reach his head up and settle his warm mouth around her groin. Sasha groaned, letting him have it and she sat down on his face, beginning to rock her hips fourth and back to have his mouth taste all of her pussy. She felt his lips and tongue work as best as he could manage, and the woman tilted her head back with a sensual growl:  
"FUCK YEAH! Lick that motherfucking pussy. Come on, ya lil' bitch! Show me your fucking tongue! Yes, that's it."

Colin whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as he felt his mistress bury his face underneath her bottom and groin, her body as equally hungry for his tongue as he was for her pussy juice. He stuck his tongue in, thrusting it into her and she began to thrust up and down on it. He felt her round soft asscheeks bounce and slap his cheeks, and he loved it! She was the most beautiful black woman in the world! The most beautiful and amazing dominatrix!  
The most incredible lady ever, and she was letting HIM taste her. 

Sasha ride his tongue hard for at least an hour, before she began to cum down into his mouth and she didn't move until he had swallowed every last drop. She tasted sweet, maybe a little sour, but definitely amazing. The dominatrix pulled away, wiped her pussy with a soft towel next to the bed before she tucked some of her black and blue colored hair back behind her ear. 

She wiped sweat from her forehead and then glanced down at her slave whom was panting and trying to catch his breathe. "Not bad.... fuck, I got to fill up with some wine or something," she said, calm as if she had just taken a drive in her car and not fucked herself over her slave's mouth. "Meanwhile, you'll stay here for my return. Wanna be ready for round two, don't you slut?" 

Sasha snickered at Colin who just nodded and he looked at her weakly but still with so much respect and love.  
"Yes, my queen."


	2. The delicate taste of mama's dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha catches her slave pleading himself in a different way than usual and she decides to have some fun.
> 
> WARNING this story will include: pegging, woman dominating man, analfarts, humiliation, mummykink and slight abuse.

Sasha sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room. She was hungry, and kind of bored. With only three customers today she still had so much fun on her mind that she wanted to do, and Sasha knew someone whom always had time for her...

As she walked towards her door she could hear faint gasps and moans, together with cracking noises from a mattress. The werewolf peeked her ears and pressed it to the oak door to hear exactly what was going on inside of HER bedroom.  
At first it was just pants and moans, but then she heard words:

"Oh yes... please mummy... oh god.. please mu-mummy.." 

Colin's voice broke into a gasp and he then continued to mumble while the creaking of the mattress increased.

"Mummy, oh yes, please! Harder!"

Sasha took a step back and flicked a few strains of her blue hair from her face and tucked it behind her furry ear. Colin, her own personal slave, was in her bedroom and had sex with someone?! 

She straightened up and clenched her fists before she slammed the door open - ready to kick the skanks ass and whip Colin back into his place. 

But Colin was alone.

The slave was lying on his mistress' huge bed, spread out with one hand around his pulsing cock and his other hand busy between his legs. He was lying on his back with his legs spread widely and one hand was busy playing with his asshole! 

The man stopped instantly as he saw his mistress, her fiery eyes scaring the living shit out of him and he snapped his hands back from toying with himself. He could only hope that she wouldn't punish him too badly for touching himself!

"Are you alone in here?" Sasha asked slowly, kicking her door closed with her boot and she strode over towards the bed. She sniffed in the air and couldn't smell anyone else but her and Colin...

So that meant... Colin had been fantasizing? 

"I'm a-all alone, mistress! I'm s-so so sorry, I j-just... I was so horny a-and I... i'm sorry," the slave whimpered shakily and bowed his head in shame. 

"Who were you thinking of, slut? Who was your 'mummy'?" Sasha asked tensely, her voice spicy with anger and frustration, and when she saw Colin purse his lips she pulled out the black leather crop from her belt. "Well?"

"I'm so sorry, my queen! I-I just... I didn't mean to think of you as a mum - I mean, I don't see you as a mum but it wasn't my purpose to call y-you that instead of m-mistress, even though it w-was just my imagina-nation!" Colin cowered back and held his hands up to shield himself from the whip and he closed his eyes tightly. His eyes were filled with tears which threatened to spill over.

Sasha lowered the crop, her eyes widening in slight surprise as she listened. Colin had always told the truth to her, since she could hear how his heart skipped a beat when he lied and she could smell when he was scared. 

The one time Colin had lied to her, he had been punished brutally in front of Sasha's friend and everyone got a piece of his delicate body. And it taught him to never ever lie to her again! 

So, that meant that Colin had a mummy fetisch, and it seemed like he was a little ass-slut too.

The dominatrix snickered lightly before she sat down on the bed and ran one of her hands up Colin's thigh and her nails traced his hard balls. Her voice was soft as silk as she murmured:

"So.... you want a mummy, huh? Little boy needs his mummy?" 

Colin glanced up, eyes clouded with tears and his cheeks red with embarrassment as he nodded. He couldn't lie, and he knew that IF she was gonna punish him it was better to just cooperate and get it over with instead of making a fuss!

"Baby gonna cry, huh? Maybe the baby's hungry..." Sasha coed and she pulled away to sit right in front of Colin. She painstakingly slowly moved her hands to her bra and unclipped the lock in the front. Her round breasts dropped out of the warm clothing and rested against her chest while her hands moved to massage her nipples. 

Colin had sucked on her tits when he had deserved it, but being offered it now without having to earn it was pure gold! The slave crawled over slowly, as if unsure if his owner was okay with it or not. 

Sasha grinned and circled her dark brown perky nipples with her thumbs as she murmured: "come here baby, suck on mummy's tits. Mummy got a surprise for you if you suck her tits nice and good." 

Colin didn't need to be ordered twice and carefully cupped one of her delicate breasts, bringing the nipple to his mouth and he began to suck gently. His plump lips wrapped around the perky nub and he squeezed the tit gently. Sasha groaned softly, her furry ears twitching in pleasure and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. She rarely showed such tenderness towards someone as worthless as her slaves, but if he wanted a mummy then she'd show him! 

"Use your tongue on mummy's nipple, there you go-nnghh!" Sasha gasped as Colin eagerly circled her nipple with his tongue, squeezing and massaging her tits with his hands and he sucked hungrily, as if believing milk would come out. 

Oh no, Sasha would waste any lactation on a slave that hadn't done anything to deserve it. 

The werewolf pulled away from the slave after a few minutes of letting him play with her boobs, and she guided Colin to lie down on his back in the bed. 

"Good boy, mama's gonna take care of you," she said in a sugar sweet voice, her sharp fangs peeking out by the corners of her mouth as she smiled and stood up. She stepped out of her specially made dominatrix leather suit and walked to her wardrobe. Her high heeled boots stayed on, the clapping of her heels sending shivers down Colin's spine as he watched her from the bed. 

The dominatrix searched through her wardrobe and pulled out one of her many boxes with sex toys. She had one box for all sorts of nipple clamps, one for all sorts of paddles and whips, buttplugs, gags, you name it. She opened the box filled with different dildos and strap on's, and Sasha snickered. She picked out her favorite, 'the black beauty' as she liked to call it. It was a humongous black dildo, veins bulging around the shaft and the tip particularly round and fat. 

"Look what mama's got for you," Sasha murmured softly and turned around to show it to Colin. 

The slave's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. He had never seen anything that big being used on any other man or woman that got dominated by Sasha. Did this mean he was special?...

"M-mistress..."

"It's 'mama', young man," Sasha interrupted and buckled the strap on around her waist and between her legs. She wiggled her hips, the dick swaying and bouncing, and she grinned. "Isn't it big and perfect? Just what slutty boys needs in their eager assholes, isn't that right?" She teased and walked back to the bed, sitting down and she gently began to stroke the dildo. 

Colin's breathe hitched and bids of sweat ran down his neck and chest as he watched her. His cock felt as if it was gonna explode and his balls were purple and rockhard. 

"Y-yes, ma-mama..." he nodded obediently. 

Sasha grinned and she gently grabbed Colin by the neck and brought his face down to the dildo, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Suck my cock, like a good little boy." She commanded and watched Colin open his mouth wide to try and fit the dildo in his mouth. 

His cheeks expanded as his mouth got stuffed with the large black dildo, his teeth gently scraping the shaft and he gagged violently as the tip rubbed the very back of his mouth. Colin was about to pull away, but Sasha held him in place. 

"Suck it, you're mama's little boy now and good little boys takes what their mama gives them!"   
Sasha was merciless and held him down until his threat relaxed and he stopped gagging, tears in her slaves eyes and she pulled out of his mouth so he could breathe.   
"Spit on it," she growled and Colin spat at the dildo, panting for air as he watched Sasha rub the spit over the dildo to lube it up. 

 

"Now, ass up baby boy," the dominatrix ordered and she got up on her knees.   
Colin scrambled up on his hands and knees, his rim still a little loose from being fingered before. Now he was rather thankful he had touched himself, or it would've hurt a whole lot more being penetrated without any stretch! 

Sasha patted the wet cock against Colin's asscheek, the pale skin showing signs of scratches and bruise from punishments or just simple playing. Sasha squeezed one of the globes and watched Colin tense up lightly. He knew she could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

Sasha put the fat cockhead by Colin's hole, watching it open and close to each breathe Colin took. She urged the tip into him forcefully, watching the rim stretch unbelievably far just to fit the tip and a little of the shaft.   
Colin cried in pain, but Sasha didn't really listen. Colin wanted it, she knew he did. His dick was harder that steel and she would fucking show him what she did to her naughty baby boys. 

"Mm, so tight. You're a nasty, tight bitch, aren't you?" The werewolf asked and pulled out, watching the puckered skin stretch again and she snickered as Colin panted and sobbed. 

"Y-yes, mummy!"

Sasha quickly pushed balls deep into Colin, a small bump appearing on Colin's abdomen and the young man squirmed. He arched his back sharply, tears staining his face and he sniffled shakily: 

"O-oh.. nghh dear god..-"

Sasha gently ran her hands down Colin's sweaty back and pulled back, smiling to every broken cry that spilled from her slave's mouth. She pushed in again, this time without any resistance, and she heard a small puff of air make its way out around the huge cock.

"You're such a nasty little bitch. My cock so far up your ass you farts?" Sasha mocked and smacked his pale asscheek, turning the flesh pink.   
She knew all too well that men and women whom were analpenetrated often helplessly farted or let out weird sounds. It was just how the body worked. But since it was such a taboo she liked to tease them about it, making the girls blush and the men writhe with embarrassment!

Colin shivered and he cried out, pulling on Sasha's pillows and sheets, squeezing whatever his hands could find and he began to pant. 

"Why are you just lying there?" Sasha teased and grabbed his hips, beginning to slam into him at a steady pace. Her sharp nails dug into his skin. "Touch yourself. Jerk yourself off and tell me what a dirty little slut you are!" 

Colin quickly began to fondle his balls, easing the pain from his genitals and it made him think of something else but the burning sensation from being so roughly penetrated. It began to feel very good though, since Sasha fucked into his prostate and Colin stroked himself quickly. 

"I-I'm a dirty little slut, mummy, a d-dirty little slut who doesn't deserve your c-cock..." Colin squealed obediently, crying out happily as Sasha quickened her thrusts and fucked him deep and hard and fast. 

The bed was cracking beneath them, but they were both too busy to care.

"Tell me how grateful you are for having mummy fuck your tight boyhole!" Sasha gritted out, her eyes dark with lust and she slapped his ass for the second time, "say it, you dirty little cunt."

"I'm so grateful, mummy! Thank y-you for giving me your cock! The-the best cock in the world! It's so big and fat, mummy!" Colin screamed shakily, his words echoing through the room. He squeezed himself and helplessly squirted his load over the sheets, his whole body shaking with overstimulation and the slave's eyes rolled back into their sockets. 

Sasha grinned and she painstakingly slowly pulled the dildo out, watching Colin's wrecked hole stay all stretched out and giving her a nice view of his inside. The asshole wouldn't return to its rightful tightness in a long time, Sasha were sure of that. She smirked and stood up, unbuckling the strap on and she simply let it fall to the ground before she leaned over and patted Colin's sweaty hair softly. 

"Good boy... so good for mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I've never written anything like this before. I'm usually uncomfortable and anxious when it comes to heterosexual things but I hope this was okay. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it and want me to try (I can't promise anything) and write more about Sasha and Colin! Thanks for reading!


End file.
